


Время встречать гостей

by kak2z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Написано для команды fandom Marvel 2019





	Время встречать гостей

За эти годы они все сдали — это видно невооруженным глазом. Брюс первое время после щелчка даже не очень понимал, за что хвататься. Никто не понимал. В мире воцарились паника, траур и разруха. Мстители изо всех сил старались помочь, спасти хотя бы то, что осталось. Вот только потеря близких сломала многих. Они сами не исключение. 

Брюс проходит по кухне, заглядывая в холодильники и ящики. Вытаскивает пару мисок и форму для выпечки. Мука находится в верхнем ящике, там же он берет разрыхлитель и сахар. Ставит масло в теплое место. Неторопливо собирает остальные ингредиенты.

Взбивая яйца с сахаром, Брюс выдыхает и расправляет плечи. Это что-то сродни медитации. Запах свежей выпечки у него стойко ассоциируется с детством. И с семьей. Бабушка, помнится, приговаривала: что бы ни случилось — волной цунами смыло половину Нью-Джерси, на другом конце мира началась война или во всем районе снова вырубило электричество, — что бы ни случилось, всегда нужно ожидать гостей. А гостям полагаются пироги. Всенепременно.

Брюс замешивает тесто в раздумьях. После того, как все окончательно пошло ко дну, от команды остались одни осколки. Почти все разлетелись по миру, кто куда. Да и не только по этому миру. Тор уехал в Норвегию. Отстраивать Новый Асгард, утешать свой народ. Вот только Валькирия время от времени звонит и рассказывает совсем не радостное. Что Тор замкнулся в себе. Что никого к себе не подпускает. Что чаще безвылазно сидит в своем доме, чем выполняет обязанности короля. И что ей приходится тащить это все на своих плечах. Брюс утешает ее в такие моменты, как умеет. Подбадривает. И делает себе заметку приготовить норвежский пирог с лососем, если — _когда_, поправляет он себя, — они с Тором решат заглянуть в Нью-Йорк.

Тони, думает Брюс, поступил разумнее всех. Несмотря на то, что думает Кэп по этому поводу. Каждый имеет право на семью, на уют и покой, особенно в самые сложные времена. Конечно, можно было не так демонстративно уезжать, торжественно и весьма саркастично повесив обязанности по спасению этого чертового мира на тех, кто еще в состоянии это делать. Это все его, Тони, слова, конечно. Кэп тогда, само собой, вспылил и здорово обиделся. Но потом отошел. Особенно после того, как Брюс испек целый противень бисквитов с кремовой начинкой. Не совсем твинки, конечно, но уже близко. Брюс улыбается, выливает тесто в форму для выпечки и идет мыть клубнику. 

Если верить Наташе, за сообщениями о кровавых расправах над наркокартелями, бандитскими группировками и прочими неприятными людьми стоит Клинт. Его почерк, говорит Наташа устало, сидя на кухне. Болтает ногами в смешных пушистых тапочках и бездумно вертит в руках треугольник бутерброда с арахисовой пастой. Она сама не знает, хочет ли, чтобы это действительно был Клинт, или нет. Но Брюс чувствует, как она скучает и как волнуется. Да он и сам... волнуется. Понимает, что чем бы тот ни занимался сейчас, его вендетта — единственное, что держит его на краю. Не позволяет сорваться в пропасть отчаяния, не позволяет вернуться в мир, в котором вся его семья исчезла бесследно. Он делает то, что считает нужным. Всегда так поступал, думает Брюс. Поэтому время от времени готовит ягодный торт по бабушкиному рецепту. Просто чтобы убедиться, что когда Клинт вернется, то будет чем его порадовать. Особенно после такой долгой гонки.

Им здесь нелегко одним на базе, их совсем мало. Поэтому когда прилетает кто-то из своих — в основном, чтобы заправиться, передохнуть и полететь дальше охранять порядок Вселенной, — это всегда событие. Как сейчас. Мерный стук ножа успокаивает. Поверхность будущего пирога постепенно занимают мелко порезанные клубника, манго, персик, мята и базилик. Это, конечно, чистая импровизация, но так даже лучше. Наташа передала, что совсем скоро должен приземлиться «Бенатар», и Брюс считает своим долгом испечь приветственный пирог.

Он всегда что-нибудь придумывает, когда часть семьи возвращается домой. Это уже традиция. Даже если Ракета каждый раз отшучивается, что он вот — вовсе не человек, а Небула наполовину состоит из инопланетного металла, высоких технологий и нездорового пофигизма. А значит, и пироги эти им не сдались. Но Брюс видит, что им приятно. И не только им. Видит, как загораются улыбки на лицах Наташи и Кэпа, когда все собираются на кухне. Как постепенно полупустую базу заполняет уютная болтовня, шутки и смех. Как витают в воздухе рассказы о далеких звездах и планы на совсем близкое будущее. Такие вечера согревают. После таких вечеров становится гораздо легче идти вперед с высоко поднятой головой. И кажется, что можно еще немножечко продержаться.

Наташа смеется иногда, что это все, конечно же, из-за пирогов. И если постоянно есть пироги, можно не пролезть в двери. А из-за индийской еды с огромным количеством карри, что часто готовит Брюс, сам большой парень скоро пожелтеет. Но он не обижается. Наташа смеется — вот что главное. На ней сейчас огромная ноша: она координирует действия оставшихся Мстителей, ведет переговоры с уцелевшими мировыми правительствами, тайно следит за Клинтом и делает еще миллион дел. Брюс знает: она как будто ломается под гнетом этих обязанностей, пока ей кажется, что никто не видит. Брюс понимает, что она ночами не спит, и под глазами ее давно залегли темные круги. Брюс чувствует, как ей тяжело. И если его стряпня может заставить Наташу хоть немножечко расслабиться, он будет продолжать. Ради этой мимолетной улыбки.

Брюс ставит пирог в духовку и смотрит на часы. Минутная стрелка едва перешагнула половину круга. Самое время, думает он, оттереть стол от последствий экспериментов с персиками и заварить чай. Зеленый, с гвоздикой и перцем. Накрыв на стол, он вешает фартук на крючок и завороженно смотрит, как в духовке медленно-медленно подрумянивается пирог. Как в детстве. Кухню начинают заполнять умопомрачительные фруктовые запахи, и Брюс выключает духовку. Улыбается себе, когда слышит нарастающий гул моторов за панорамным окном, и смотрит, как «Бенатар» изящно заходит на посадку. Время встречать гостей.


End file.
